


Finrod's oath

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The oath of Finrod, king of Nargothrond to Barahir. Written in rhyming couplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finrod's oath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

This ring is token of my oath  
of love and friendship. I swear both  
to ever aid you and your seed  
and succour in time of need.  
Any who ever come to me  
and show this ring, no harm will see  
but I will help them as I can  
with counsel, spear or rout of men  
in peace or war, in glory and shame  
against Orcs, Men and Whips of Flame  
in health, wanhope or sickness dire  
through wreck, dolour and Morgoth's fire.


End file.
